Bandanas and Guitar Strings
by Kelsica2
Summary: 50 non-related mini drabbles about the wonderful couple that is Trindsay, based off of 50 completely random words. Trent/Lindsay


**This is what happens when you get writer's block several times and need to write something else... But this was fun. I should do more :D**

**Please enjoy. And note that these are not at all in order and are completely random situations, so you'll have to be able to keep up. Still, review and enjoyyyy~ :3**

* * *

**1. Name**

"Hi, Trent!"

"Hey, Li- Wait, did you just call me Trent?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah…" Lindsay looked at him, concerned. "Why? Is that not right?"

Trent shook his head. "No, it is… but how'd you remember it? No offence, but you're not that good with names."

Lindsay smiled at him. "When I like someone enough, I go out of my way to make sure I have his name memorized…"

**2. Natural**

A tragedy had struck Lindsay. She had run out of make-up, and was forced to wander around bare-faced. Everybody she had passed on the campground asked why she wasn't wearing make-up like usual and it made her feel less than ecstatic. However, when she ran into Trent, he carried on a conversation with her like he usually would.

After a while, she worked up the courage to ask, "Why haven't you asked me why I'm not wearing make-up today yet?"

Trent blinked, confused. He hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing make-up. She looked just as beautiful today as she always did…

**3. Timing**

"And then she had the nerve to tell me to- HOLY CRAP!"

Courtney stopped talking and stood in the door of the communal washrooms with Duncan, both unsure of how to deal with what they were seeing. Trent and Lindsay stopped making out on the counter next to the sinks and quietly got to their feet, staring back at the couple just as awkwardly.

Duncan raised his eyebrow and grumbled, "Talk about bad timing…"

**4. Poet**

When Trent walked into his cabin, he noticed a small piece of paper on his pillow. It was a poem that read:

_Roses our read,_

_Violence our bleu,_

_Your really sweat_

_And you half niece hare._

Trent noticed all the spelling errors, yet the sweetness behind it, and smiled. "This must be from Lindsay…"

**5. Artistic**

"This is soooo cool!" Lindsay giggled, sitting on the beach casually, wearing her usual outfit. "I've never been a model for a painting before. And it's so sweet that you chose me as your subject for your art project. What was the theme again?"

Trent looked up from his canvas and grinned at her. "We had to paint the most beautiful thing we could think of."

**6. Chance**

_Maybe I shouldn't do ask him out, _Lindsay mused, looking at Trent from afar. _He seems to like Greta… _She sighed as she started walking toward him. _But, unlike with fashion, taking a big chance won't hurt. _

**7. Lasso**

Lindsay snuck up on Trent, threw her lasso over him and cried out, "Gotcha, cowboy!"

Trent looked up at her, slightly irritated at first. He was about to point out her mistake but he was only able to laugh. At least he didn't feel as bad about Gwen as he did before…

**8. Shake**

"Shake your lady lumps!" Lindsay exclaimed to Trent from the sidelines of the beach dance-off, dong a little dance to the groove.

Trent looked toward the group not participating and smiled. The cameramen made it look like he was smiling at Gwen. He wasn't. He was smiling because he saw Lindsay dancing. His lady lumps weren't the _only_ ones shaking.

**9. Pajamas**

Trent left his cabin in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, but was not expecting to see Lindsay walk by, dressed in her skimpy pink pajamas. He continued to get his drink and went back to his cabin, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of her out of his head all night.

**10. Hunch**

Tyler wasn't that great at sports, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was hunches. He thought Lindsay had really liked him, but when he saw her kissing Trent by the campfire pit, he figured his hunch was wrong.

**11. Promise**

Trent and Lindsay had just been assigned team captains of the two new teams for Total Drama Action. Since they had just started dating, they were afraid it would affect their relationship.

"Trent, promise me we won't get all mean and competitive-ish, okay?" Lindsay pleaded, sadness evident in her big blue eyes.

Trent, just as sad as she was, tried to put on a happy face and told her, "Don't worry. I promise."

**12. Change**

Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her golden locks. _Trent seems to like Goth girls… Maybe I should dye my hair teal and black… _She cringed at the very thought of doing that to her beautiful hair. _No, I shouldn't change myself for him… I'm sure he'll like me for me…_

**13. Reality**

"This is _reality_, Lindsay," Heather snootily told her. "In the real world, a guy like Trent would never fall for a girl like _you_."

Trent walked up to the two and gently took Lindsay's hand. "This must not be reality, then."

**14. Beautiful**

"Oh, I hope Trent likes my dress!" Lindsay took a look at the lavender sundress in her full length mirror and added, "I want him to think I look really beautiful."

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Girl, that boy would think you're beautiful even if you wore a _potato sack _on your date…"

**15. Dinner**

"Does the chicken Caesar salad have meat in it?" Lindsay asked Trent from across the table as she looked over the menu.

Most guys would have teased her for asking such a ridiculous question, but Trent could never bring himself to make her feel bad about herself, so he merely shrugged and replied, "I think so. If not, you could always ask for some."

Lindsay giggled and said, "You're so smart!"

**16. Smoothie**

Lindsay and Trent sat down at the counter at the smoothie shop, waiting for the order Lindsay had placed for them. The waitress came up to them, setting a single strawberry smoothie between the two.

"Uh, I think you made a mistake," Trent told her, looking down at the smoothie. "There should be two."

"No, there shouldn't!" Lindsay perkily told him. "I ordered the Couple's Special!" The waitress stuck two straws into their beverage and walked off, leaving Lindsay to giggle and raise a flirty eyebrow at her date.

**17. Teach**

"And then you put your hands here," Trent instructed, putting his hands over hers and placing them on the guitar correctly.

Lindsay nodded and smiled. She didn't have much of a desire to learn to play the guitar, but she was willing to learn _anything_ if Trent was the teacher.

**18. Boring**

Lindsay was hiding behind a tree, spying on Gwen, who was scribbling in her diary. Binoculars held up to her eyes, she waited for something serious to tell Heather. Nothing worthy of this happened.

"Serious? Yeah, seriously _boring_!" Lindsay whined. She peered through her binoculars to her left, seeing Trent walking toward the cabins with his guitar. She adjusted the binoculars so she could get a good view of his rear end. "Ooooh, _that's_ not boring…"

**19. Again**

Trent eyes widened, shocked that he had just kissed Lindsay out of nowhere. What was he thinking?! He was about to apologize until Lindsay looked deeply into his emerald eyes and whispered, "Do that again…"

**20. Lucky**

Trent wasn't exactly the luckiest guy on the island, since he received a numerous amount of injuries on his time on the island. But with Lindsay as his nurse, tending to all of his wounds, he sure as heck felt like a lucky man.

**21. Security**

She knew that Trent wasn't the strongest guy on the entire island, but when Lindsay was with him, she always felt secure.

**22. Acting**

"Oh, Rocco! Rocco! Where for… art thou Rocco?" Lindsay lamely said, her eyes squinting at the script.

"Uh, it's _Romeo_, Linds," Trent told her, holding another copy of the script in his hands.

"Oh. Right…" Lindsay tossed the script aside and flintily grinned. "Let's just skip to the kissing scene…"

**23. Loophole**

"You can't date him!" Heather snapped, right after Lindsay told her about her crush on Trent.

"Wh-Why not?"

"He'll distract you from the competition _and _our alliance, that's why!" Heather shot at her.

She stormed off, leaving a glum Lindsay to look down at her feet. Once she looked up, she saw Trent sitting on a rock several yards away, fiddling with his guitar. He looked up to see her staring at him, smiled, and gave her a small wave.

Lindsay grinned, waving right back at him. When Beth gave her a suspicious look, she said, "What? She said I couldn't _date_ him. She never said I couldn't _like _him!"

**24. Suspicion**

"Tyrone! This SO isn't what it looks like!"

Tyler looked at the two suspiciously as he stepped into Lindsay's room at the Playa de Losers, where he saw his girlfriend and Trent on her bed, sitting a bit too close for his liking. Lindsay's hair was a mess and her clothes were all wrinkled, as were Trent's.

"Uh… Okay, if you say so…" Wait, was that Lindsay's _lip gloss _smeared on Trent's neck?

**25. Allies**

"Do you think they're forming an alliance?" Heather asked Beth, looking over at Trent and Lindsay, who were sitting at the end of the Gopher table. The two were discussing something, looking deeply into each other's eyes and Lindsay giggled at every other thing he said. "Ever since she quit our alliance, they've been hanging out nonstop!"

Beth smiled at the two, sighing dreamily. "I suppose you could call it an alliance… of love."

**26. Money**

Lindsay's father did not like Trent. He thought he was an washed-out rocker who would never have a real career, and he didn't want his daughter going out with a guy like that. One day, when Lindsay was in the kitchen getting Trent a refreshment, her father approached him with a check. The line with the amount of money was blank. "Stay away from my daughter and you can put whatever amount you please on that line. One million, _five million_, you name it."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Trent harshly shoved the check back in his hand. "Lindsay's worth more to me than any amount of money I could write on this check."

The shattering of glass could be heard and Trent looked to find Lindsay standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a dropped glass of lemonade at her feet and tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh, Trent!" She raced over to him and gave him a huge hug while glaring at her father.

**27. Search**

Sometimes, Lindsay didn't really know who she was, or what she was meant to do in life. She always felt like she was searching for herself.

Luckily, Trent helped her with her search each and every day.

**28. Extraordinary **

"Seriously? _Trent_?" Courtney raised an eyebrow and scoffed at what the blonde had just confessed. "Why do you have a crush on him? He's so… ordinary!"

Lindsay glared at her and said, "To me, he's _more_ than ordinary. He's… _extra_ordinary!"

**29. Spell**

Lindsay sighed, looking down at the notebook in which she was sketching a first-grade quality picture of her and Trent holding hands. Underneath, she wrote, "Lindsay +" but paused suddenly. She looked up and asked no one in particular, "How do you spell _Trent_?"

**30. Advice**

"Should I dye my hair? Start wearing more black? Talk about that boring environment stuff?" Lindsay asked her best friend, looking at herself in her full length mirror.

Beth was sitting on Lindsay's bed, shaking her head. "Take my advice and be yourself. Trent will like that more."

**31. Shy**

Lindsay was a very outgoing girl, that was obvious. However, when she was around Trent, she seemed far more bashful and thoughtful about what she said to avoid saying anything stupid.

**32. Awkward**

To all those who knew him, Trent had to be the most suave guy around. However, when Lindsay was around, Trent became tongue-tied and seemed to stumble on every word.

**33. Liar**

Lindsay frowned as she watched Trent kiss Gwen goodnight. As Gwen walked out of the mess hall, Trent could help but notice the ditzy girl's glumness. "You okay, Linds?"

"Um…" She scuffed the ground with the tip of her boot, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah…"

Trent sighed, walking outside. _She's a terrible liar…_

**34. Failure**

Lindsay had just arrived at Playa des Losers, rather bummed out, even though she was reunited with her boyfriend.

"I'm, like, such a failure," she sighed, burying her face into her hands.

Trent pulled her hands off of her face and looked into her eyes. "You're not a failure. But if you were… Then my whole life would revolve around failure."

**35. Sprain**

Trent didn't understand why Lindsay was so concerned about his sprained ankle. She was by his side twenty-four seven, ready to do his bidding. He knew she was just trying to be helpful, but it wasn't THAT badly sprained!

… But he sure didn't mind all the attention she was giving him.

**36. Sick**

Lindsay sighed as she hovered over poor Trent, who had just been poisoned by her rank sushi. Why, oh why had she volunteered to be the cook?! He was peacefully asleep in the medical tent, but there was still a twinge of guilt in Lindsay's heart.

"I'm so sorry I made you sick," Lindsay softly told him, even though she knew he couldn't hear. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and stepped out of the tent so he could sleep in peace.

Even though he was still asleep, Trent couldn't help but let the tiniest smile creep onto his lips.

**37. Blank**

"Greta says you have feelings for me," Lindsay told Trent, rubbing her arm shyly. "I-I don't understand what kind of feelings she meant… Could you tell me?"

Trent scratched his chin and listed, "Well, there's affection, passion, ardor, zeal, devotion, dedication, fervor, vehemence…" When he saw Lindsay's blank expression at his big words, he smiled and whispered, "It all means love…"

**38. Cupcake**

"Happy birthday!" Lindsay chirped, pulling a cupcake out from behind her back and handing it to her boyfriend.

Trent took it, skeptically looked at it, then back at her. "Uh… This is really nice and all, Linds, but…"

Lindsay laughed and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry, silly! There's no sushi in it!"

**39. Rack**

"So, Lindsay, huh?" Duncan asked with a smirk. "Nice rack on that one…"

"Shut it, Duncan," Trent warned him. "Lindsay's more than some piece of meat to ogle."

"I guess so… Still, that's at least a bonus, right?"

"… Yeah."

**40. Magician**

Lindsay clapped, looking beyond impressed. "Wow, Trent! That was amazing! You're, like, a magician or something!"

Trent sheepishly grinned, dumping the hot popcorn into a big bowl. Making Jiffy Pop wasn't _that _impressive…

**41. Push**

"I've never performed in front of this many people," Trent told his girlfriend, peeking from behind the curtains at the packed audience. "I-I can't go out there…"

"Sure you can! You just walk out there and start playing!" Lindsay told him, not understanding what he meant by 'can't'. After a second, she got it. "Oooooh… Don't be scared, sweetie!" She gave him a chaste kiss and lightly pushed him on stage.

After a round of whoops and cheers rose upon seeing him, Trent looked back at Lindsay and gratefully smiled.

"See?!" Lindsay called out to him, trying to be loud enough for him to hear over the cheering. "You just needed a little push!"

**42. Gossip**

"OMG, did you hear about Trent and Lindsay going out?" Katie asked her BFFFL.

"I _did_ hear!" Sadie exclaimed. "How dare she steal him away from me!"

"Um, you mean how she stole him away from _me_, right?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

**43. Spoil**

"Trent, they're beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed, sniffing the roses. "And the chocolates?" She opened the heart shaped box, popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth, and gave her boyfriend a quick hug. "You spoil me, you know that?"

**44. Shop**

"Trent, can you hold my bags?" Lindsay asked, not even waiting for a response before she handed them to him and dragged them into yet another store. "Isn't shopping fun?"

"Yeah…" Trent grumbled, only half lying. Her modeling the clothes for him that she wanted was _definitely_ worth being her pack mule.

**45. Modern**

Lindsay showed Trent her drawing of them, wanting his honest opinion. "Uh… Why are our eyes so lopsided?" he asked.

"I… I didn't mean to make them like that!" Lindsay told him, looking crestfallen.

Realizing how hurtful that was to her, Trent reassured her, "No, no, it's great! It looks… modern!"

**46. Object**

Most men saw Lindsay as nothing more than a hot chick with a hot body to match, which made Trent sick. She was kind and compassionate, and probably the most amazing girl in the world, not just some object to be ogled…

**47. Fall**

For the movie set challenge during Total Drama Action, the Killer Grips had to carry film equipment up an extremely steep hill. Curse Chris' sadism!

Lindsay was carrying a particularly heavy camera, which made her quickly loose her footing. As she was about to fall backwards, a strong set of hands kept her from falling. She looked over her shoulder, grinning at her savior. "Thanks, Trent!"

**48. Doll**

Trent sighed as the commercial for the Princess Beth dolls flashed onto the television screen. "Why couldn't they have made a Princess Lindsay one, too?"

**49. Mystery**

Since Trent and Lindsay moved in, they realized some things about each other. Trent has horrible morning breath, his pits smell like onions when he desperately needs a shower, and he snores like a hobo with a sinus infection. Lindsay looks _horrible _in the morning, her legs feel like sandpaper when she doesn't shave them for several days, and as it turns out, too much Chinese food gives her the runs. The mystery was completely gone from their relationship…

But they were able to look past that and focus only on the positives.

**50. Yes**

On the ninth of September, Trent and Lindsay were celebrating their two year anniversary by going out to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town. It was right before their dessert came that Trent asked her a crucial question.

"Y-Yes!" Lindsay cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I'll marry you!"


End file.
